But That's Just Me
by tweedledim
Summary: So many stories are written from Blair or Chucks POV, but this one is written from the POV of a very special character that seems invisible in this amazing story, this story is written from the POV of Arthur, yes, the driver of Chuck. How does he see this romance? May get T in next chapters...
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night of November in Manhattan but all the people in the streets didn't seem to feel it. They wore thin coat s but nothing too heavy, it seemed New Yorkers were used to this weather.

Arthur was on the front seat of the limo of his boss Chuck Bass, the ultimate young, bachelor, billionaire, heartbreaker who only had eyes for one girl and one girl only, Blair Waldorf.

It was 12 in the night and the parking of Bass industries was empty but he had to wait until Chuck called to bring the car around.

He had nowhere else to be as he had no kids nor wife, he was a loner and he never got hit by parenthood or the hype of having a wife, he had always loved his job as he got to see interesting people and be an important piece in a puzzle.

Arthur was playing Brick Breaker on his phone which was the only fun he had during this long waits, his eyes began to weigh more and he thought to himself he could take a nap as he knew Charles would call at 1:30 exactly ready to go back to the Empire.

He rapidly fell sleep, but he asured he put his phone on speaker, so he would hear when Charles called.

At Bass Industries

-Make him pass, Annie. Bart said through the telephone, Bart's voice always sounded deep and like he had a cold but Arthur could identify the strongness in it as well

A 30 ish Arthur appeared knocking the door

-Please, come on in. Bart said while going through some documents and then signing them.

-Thank you for receiving me, Mr. bass, Arthur said with a timid yet firm voice.

-As you might know Arthur, I'm looking for a driver for my son. Bart explained

Arthur listened quietly

-Why do you want this job?  
Bart said like he really wanted to know

Well, I think Mr. Charles is a great boss as you have always been and I've been your driver for so long and with your new driver coming soon, I still want to work for Bass Industries.

-You have been a loyal employee and you're an important member of Bass Industries, so I'm gonna give you the job Arthur.

-Thank you Mr. Bass, Arthur said excited shaking Bart's hand

-You start today, Annie will give you a new suit and then go pick up a car at the parking lot

-Ok, thank you so much.  
He was relieved because he thought he was gonna get fired as the call had been really surprising

Bart had gone back to review the papers and wasn't listening anymore.

-Hey Annie, Mr. bass said you'd give me a new suit.

-Ok, love. Here's a coupon , just pass by Armani and give this to the girl, she'll give you the suit. Annie explained while smoking a cigarrette

-Thanks Annie, Arthur cleaned the cigarrette smoke of his troat with a strong cough

When he tried on the suit, he felt like the most important prson, all the sewings were hand made, like a tailor made suit just that this was Armani.

When Arthur had his suit on and had gone for the car, once again he went upstairs to see Annie

-Hey Annie I have the car and the suit.

-Looks great on you love, now here's the schedule of Mr. Charles, you have to learn it just as you learned Mr. Bart's

-Ok thanks. This are all his activities in one day, kindergarten, piano lessons and home?

-Well, yes. When you think he's just a baby, he's a pretty busy toddler

The first thing on the schedule was picking up Charles from kindergarten and then getting him to the hotel

When Arthur arrived at St. Jude's, he started to see the teachers come out with the kids.

Suddenly he noticed Charles in the distance, kid with big brown eyes, one with a bruise, brown uncombed hir and spotless St. Jude's uniform, he was accompanied by a kid with dirty blonde hair who had also St. Jude's uniform on and a stain of a nose bleed in his shirt.

He approached the teacher who was taking care of them

-Hello, I'm Arthur, I'm Charles new driver. Arthur said shaking the hand of the teacher firmly

-Oh yes they called earlier to tell us you'd be coming for him. He got into a fight today with Nathaniel, I gave them extra homework because of that

-Oh I see. Arthur said checking the bruised eye of Chuck

-Ow, that hurts. Little Chuck said

-Ok, I'll tell his father. Arthur took Charles briefcase

And with that Arthur took Charle's hand and guided him to the car

Arthur started driving towards the hotel so he could deliver Charles with his nannies.

- Please don't tell daddy, he'll get mad again.

-But Master, you have a bruise on your face, how will I explain that?

Little Chuck started thinking

-M... maybe you could tell daddy that I fell while playing.

-I'm sorry kiddo. I'm gotta tell him.

This was the moment Arthur knew he was to keep this job for a long time

He saw the cutest puppy dog eyes, Chuck's eyes were glassy like he was about to cry or throw a tantrum.

-Please don't, Daddy is always mad at me

-But, bu... Fine Boss, but it will have to be our little secret.

-Ok, Chuck said making a gesture of closing the zipper in his mouth and trowing the key away

-Ok


	2. Weak

Arthur payed the coffee to the man in the truck, took a sip, afterwards got in the car and started reading the front page of New York Times, when he finished the coffee, immediately he checked for stains in his suit, as there were none, he adjusted his tie and got off.  
He walked towards the entrance of the Palace Hotel, he made some small talk with the concierge and then carried on, boarded the elevator and entered the already very familiar atmosphere of the Presidential Suite, then he saw his boss having his breakfast  
Charles was dressed in a navy blue suit combined with a yellow bowtie with blue polka dots and a daisy in his pocket.  
-Good Morning Boss.  
-Good Morning Arthur, do you know what day is today? Charles almost screamed with excitement  
- I certainly do, sir  
-I graduate today, Chuck said while taking a bite of his croissant and washing it down with a sip of milk  
- That's great sir, I understand that after the ceremony I have to take you to the lunch of graduates, right?  
-I don't know, ask Julie. Little Charles said lifting his shoulders and running to wash his teeth.  
Arthur had never liked Julie so much, she often forgot about Charles; she was from a small town and was impressed with the way of life, but Arthur couldn't do anything about it, they were both in charge of Charles and they had to stand each other.  
- Julie, is the lunch at the Van Der Woodsen's still on for the graduates?  
-Yes, you know the address, right?  
-Yes.  
-I'm ready, let's go. Chuck said arranging his bowtie and his blazer

When they arrived at St. Jude's, you could see the kids with their graduation gowns.  
Chuck stormed off and ran over to Nate, who was talking with Blair Waldorf  
Arthur could notice Blair Waldorf, little girl with long brown curls, surprisingly wearing a dress with navy blue polka dots that matched perfectly Charles's suit  
Arthur started looking for Dorota, who was Blair's nanny. When he found her, he approached her.  
-Hey Dorota  
-Hey Arthur, she said in a still recognizable polish accent which was weird she had because she had been Blair's nanny since she was 2 years old  
-Graduating, huh? First is this and then we'll be driving and babysitting their kids.  
-That is still a long time away.  
-The graduation ceremony will take place in the grand salon, please parents accompany me. The headmistress said.  
-I don't see Ms Waldorf or Mr. Harold anywhere are they coming soon?  
-Ms. Waldorf won't be coming, she's in Paris. And Mr. Harold is accompanying her. And Mr. Bart?  
-He said he'd try to come. But you know...  
- Well then I guess , it's just us for them  
- Yes, come on let's go  
At the award ceremony  
And the diploma for excelling in all of her classes, goes to... Ms. Blair Cornelia Waldorf.  
Blair got up from her chair and started walking towards the principal.  
She accepted her diploma, got off stage and went to sit with Serena again.  
Now for our normal ceremony.  
Ms. Nelly Yuki...  
Mr. Nathaniel Archibald...  
Mr. Carter Baizen  
Ms. Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen...  
Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass...  
Chuck got up proudly and noticed that his daddy wasn't on the audience, then he thought maybe he was outside and he would finally be proud of him and stop being angry.  
When the ceremony ended Chuck approached Arthur and Dorota  
-Where's daddy?  
- He'll be here, don't worry  
Arthur dropped Chuck at the lunch and went to wait for him and Julie. Bart hadn't shown up and it was 4:00 PM, Chuck seemed pretty sad, he didn't talk at all about his diploma  
Nate had been talkng for more than a hour about how his dad took him to a Giants game last week, even though football wasn't really Chuck's favorite sport, he wished his daddy took him to the park like Arthur did, even though Chuck didn't like getting his suits dirty in the sand were all the other kids played, what he really liked was his piano lessons and drawing time in school but his daddy was always at work.  
Hey Nate, Blair Waldorf said interrupting Nate in his story,  
-W,What? Nate got confused  
-Hey, Blair. Chuck said  
-Blair, why did you leave? I was telling you about my little brother Eric. Serena said, taking a sip of her flute of orange juice  
-Oh hello Chuck, Serena, please tell me more about how he wakes you up with his crying every night, Blair said with a very unimpressed face.  
After lunch at the Van Der Woodsen's. Arthur drove Chuck back to the hotel, if Arthur was in his place he would be angry at Bart for not even calling to congratulate him.  
When they arrived, they found Bart at the elevator.  
-Son, Bart said in a very despicable way.  
Arthur couldn't even believe him right now, he was acting like if nothing important ad happened that day, Arthur was trying not to speak his mind, because after all he was just the help,  
- I should be going, goodnight Mr. Bart and Master Charles. Arthur said, he got off the elevator.  
-Daddy, why didn't you come to my graduation? Charles said with cloudy eyes trying not to seem weak.  
- Son I got distraught with some investors.  
That was all, no more explanations, no sorry, nothing.  
Chuck didn't say anything anymore.


End file.
